


关于攻插着受睡觉的这种事

by hjvchvcfhjjjvhdf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-16 23:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjvchvcfhjjjvhdf/pseuds/hjvchvcfhjjjvhdf
Summary: 黑日！！！后面还有一篇短短的月日！ooc注意！





	关于攻插着受睡觉的这种事

黑日~ 关于攻插着受睡着的这种事

在一次激烈的性爱后，床上已经满是白色与透明色的液体。日向翔阳已经累到整个人软趴在了床上，想要说句话来抱怨一下关于自己的男朋友在性爱的这方面上真的是做的太过了，结果刚想开口说话就发现喉咙已经因为做爱的时候叫的太过而哑了。刚想把手抬起来揉揉自己那被撞到发疼的腰，刚把手臂抬起来就看到手臂内侧的各种吻痕咬痕。说起来自家恋人也真的是很奇怪，喜欢在大腿根部留吻痕就算了，为什么还要在手臂那里留吻痕啊？

此时一切的罪魁祸首——黑尾铁朗，日向翔阳的恋人。黑尾铁朗把日向翔阳抱在怀里，因为身高差的关系使得黑尾铁朗能够十分轻易的就把日向翔阳一把抱在怀里。因为自家恋人的腰太过于娇细，黑尾铁朗能只用一只手臂就能将日向翔阳牢牢抱着。另一只手就跑到日向翔阳的身上到处乱摸，惹得怀里人抖了一下。

他们成为恋人已经又快一年了，在这期间他们几乎每周都要做个至少两三次，当然都是黑尾要求的。他们第一次做的时候日向翔阳的身体还不是那么的敏感，黑尾铁朗揉他的乳头的时候他会露出很爷们的表情说着"完全没感觉"。然而看看现在黑尾铁朗只要随便的碰一下日向翔阳的身体，日向翔阳的阴茎就会挺立起来然后发出色情的叫声。

某种意义上，黑尾可以很自豪的对其他人说着"这孩子，我的小男朋友！是我一手栽培出来的哦！"当然可能会被暴打一顿啦，毕竟他可是个妻管严。

在交往的一年中，他们该玩的play玩了，不该玩的也都玩了。让黑尾铁朗映像最深的那次就是那一天日向翔阳出去和他那TMD竹马玩然后晚归，回来的时候自己就是笑着。边笑着边脱日向翔阳的衣服边把跳蛋塞到日向翔阳的后穴里，把日向翔阳的手脚绑着，一脸笑容的坐在日向翔阳的后面让他的后穴对着自己。开口说道:

"想要吗？想要的话就把那个跳蛋搞出来吧~至于要怎么搞出来啊~小不点你排出来不就行了？"

日向翔阳当初废了好大的劲都没有把那玩意排出来，感觉到跳蛋的震动频率越来越高，黑尾还特别恶趣味的把跳蛋放在敏感点边缘的位置，让日向想射又射不出来。虽然最后日向还是用着带哭腔的声音对自家恋人说到:"铁郎...快点进...呜...来...我好想射...呜"然后黑尾铁朗就如了日向翔阳的愿进入到了日向翔阳的身体里把他给操哭了。

嗯...我们还有什么没玩过呢...女装玩过了放置玩过了兽耳玩过了，睡奸也玩过了....

"...黑尾前辈...快点把你的那玩意拔出来。"

正当黑尾铁朗还在思考着他们还有play没有玩过的时候，日向翔阳突然发话了。

"啊对不起啊小不点，哎不对不是说过了吗不要叫我黑尾前辈要叫我铁...""那你也不许叫我小不点！我已经长到168了！马上就要170了！我才不小！"日向反驳了回去。

"是是~我的小巨人~"黑尾铁朗眼神里满满的宠溺。正打算把阴茎从日向体内拔出来的时候，他灵机一动，冒出来了一个危险的想法。

我们是不是没玩过攻插着受睡着的那种play啊？？？

见黑尾铁朗没有把阴茎抽出来，日向翔阳就感觉好像有什么不好的东西要发生了。

"黑尾前辈...你该不会是想..."

"小不点...就这样别动好了。"说着还象征性的抽动一下阴茎。

"啊~等下...我可不能保证你不会趁我睡着的时候又动手动脚吧？"想起上次黑尾夜袭的时候还是在合宿的时候...现在日向翔阳都已经不敢在黑尾面前睡着了。"而且...这样子好奇怪..."

"安啦安啦，我保证我不会对你动手动脚的。要是我对你动手动脚的话，我就当场，把这个手机吃下去。"说完黑尾铁郎从床边摸了一部手机展示到日向翔阳面前。

...道理我都懂所以为什么要吃我的手机。

经过自己的作死发言后，黑尾铁朗才发现事情的不妙。此时的日向翔阳已经睡着了，小腹随着呼吸的频率慢慢起伏。现在黑尾铁朗的阴茎也还夹在日向翔阳的后穴里，日向翔每呼吸一下，后穴都会夹紧，让黑尾铁朗完全睡眠不能。

而且最关键的问题来了。就是日向翔阳的后穴会分泌出来肠液，而且还分泌的很多，因为黑尾铁朗的阴茎没有拔出来过，所以肠液就基本上全堵在后穴里。简单点来说就是泡的鸡巴发疼。

想操又操不了。难受。

黑尾铁郎想使劲的让自己闭上眼睛睡觉，结果可能是因为黑尾铁郎的阴茎还在日向的后穴的缘故，使得黑尾一闭上眼就想到自己和日向做爱的场景。

"铁郎~不要了呜...我求求，哈~你了...."日向翔阳那软绵绵的声音环绕在黑尾铁郎的耳旁。

不行，不能操，不然可能就要跪榴莲了。上次夜袭是跪搓衣板，这要是这次再乱搞的话说不定就要跪榴莲了。

黑尾铁朗使劲的想让自己冷静下来，结果越想越烦躁。最后拼了老命才压抑住自己那想把自己恋人操哭的心情。但是是真的睡不着啊...

这一夜，黑尾铁朗终于算上体验过了一夜不眠的那种感受。

当日向翔阳醒来的时候，已经是上午九点。后穴的阴茎还插在里面，日向翔阳刚想转过身让黑尾铁郎把那玩意拔出去，结果一转身就被黑尾铁朗那极深的黑眼圈吓到了。

"小不点你终于醒了啊...因为怕你寂寞所以一直没忍住拔出来.....然后我就失眠了。"

"谁他妈会因为你拔出来而寂寞啊神经病吧！！！还有你快点拔出来给我睡觉！"

"好...的..."

"黑尾桑啊！！！！！"

今天的黑日也在‘和平’的一天开始了呢。

月日~ 不管怎么样反正就是喜欢你

月岛萤怎么也不会想到，他会喜欢上一个人，还是一个男生，还是那种他最讨厌的那种人。这人便是日向翔阳。

和日向翔阳刚见面的时候，月岛萤那腹黑的态度必定给日向翔阳留下了不好的印象。后来的几个月月岛萤也一直都在欺负着日向翔阳，让后者的好感直接掉到负分。

月岛:我咋就管不住我自己呢

日向翔阳对月岛萤告白的时候，月岛萤整个都是懵的。听了日向翔阳三遍的"我喜欢你"并亲了一下日向翔阳后才确认到对方的心情。

有时候月岛萤也在想，自己到底是怎么喜欢上这么一个呆子呢？他俩完全就是两个不一样的人。一个阳光一个阴沉，一个积极一个消极，一个月亮一个太阳。甚至在做爱的时候也完全不同，反正月岛萤是永远都不会觉得自己会像日向翔阳那样被人操到哭着边娇喘边说着不要的。

喜欢他的什么啊...喜欢他脑子不好？喜欢他的身高？喜欢他那吃瘪的模样？喜欢他的卷毛？喜欢他身上的柑橘味？具体是什么原因才会喜欢上日向翔阳的，月岛萤也不知道为什么。

反正...

我就是喜欢你就对了。


End file.
